Captive Crossover
by FantasYAnDMadnesS
Summary: Mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost meets Merida, a tough princess who knows how to handle herself, Hiccup, a Viking who has a pet dragon, and Rapunzel, a beautiful princess who has magical hair. They are all called to meet after the Guardians are captured. But they soon find out that there are darker forces helping the main villain. Better summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Lake Shores

**~*~ Hello everyone! I'm making this fanfiction to get my head out of the clouds this summer. I heard about Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup (The Big Four) from a friend and I saw them on YouTube and I immediately fell in love with them and the plot about them being friends. I hope you like this fanfic and you just Read & Review! Oh! And the summary is rewritten because I think Jackunzel is better than Jack X OC! Hope ya'll like it!**

**~*~ I do NOT own "Rise of the Guardians" "Brave" "Tangled" and "How to Train Your Dragon" In this fanfic, Gothel didn't take Rapunzel so Rapunzel lived with her parents but Gothel already knows about her magical hair. Astrid existed as Hiccup's friend only so this is a free Mericcup fic. XD**

**~*~ Summary: Mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost meets Merida, a tough princess who knows how to handle herself, Hiccup, a Viking who has a pet dragon, and Rapunzel, a beautiful princess who has magical hair. They are all called to meet after the Guardians are captured. But they soon find out that there are darker forces helping the main villain and even darker bargains hidden. Merricup and Jackunzel. OC and Jack are just childhood friends.**

**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**

**~*~Jack's POV**

I whipped up a good measure of air as I soared over the broken factory. I cringed at the thought that minutes ago, before I left this morning, it was a busy place filled with yetis, elves and a loud, booming North who always knew how to keep things fresh.

Now the factory was a wreck. The toys were broken and scattered. The yetis were injured and groaning in pain. The elves were motionless but their pain must've been great. Their cuts were swollen and bleeding. Not much but that would still sting.

North's office was a mess. His desk was overturned and his precious sulptures were smashed to pieces. It was a horrible sight. But what was more horrible to me was the fact that Pitch stormed here, smashed everything and took North captive. And he had his darling daughter. That I knew. But where Pitch took North remained a mystery.

Suddenly, the moon shone brighter and a noble looking man descended from the heavens. "Jack" he spoke to me like a soothing river, making me feel calmer and more relaxed. He knew my name. He must be...

"Man in Moon" I sighed, trying to clear my head. "Expect company Jack. There is hope. You cannot retrieve the other Guardians alone. That is why I have sent help. Wait for your companions by your lake, Jack" he said. "Wait! Other Guardians? Am I the only one not taken? And what companions?" I asked rapidly, giving MiM no time to answer. That is if he would. But he didn't. He just nodded at me and ascened back into his moon and the light left.

I fought myself, thinking about what he said. _How dare he talk to me now, and made me wait for so long? Should I trust him? He did save my life. But he doesn't even answer my questions? But if he is telling the truth, I can save the others. But should I trust a man who doesn't even talk to me and now is giving me a hard thing to do? _Then I have decided. I flew up on the cold winds and headed for my lake. The lake where I had saved my sister centuries ago. The lake that I died in.

The wind whipped my white hair that Jaime always described as wind-blown. I remembered my favorite believer. If things were alright, I'd be at his house, playing snowball fight with his other friends and Sophie, his little sister who Bunny loved so much.

I bit my lip, not knowing what else to do. How would Sophie react, if ever she hears her favorite pooka had been kidnapped, probably tortured or left to die? She wouldn't like it. And so would the others. _I have to stop whoever is behind this before the news spreads and the kids know about it, _I thought. I flew forward, focusing on the job at hand: my companions. Who were they and how would I get along with them? The questions linger in my mind as I make my way to my frozen lake.

**~*~Rapunzel's POV**

I walked to my bed and flopped in. I fell asleep just before my head hit the pillow. I had been witholding sleep from my exhausted body ever since I got my supper downed.

In a dream, I woke up on a patch of snow surrounding a lake. I had seen this lake before. I looked up and the moon shone up on my face and I felt warm. The place was deserted. I called. There was no reply. I called again, there was nothing.

I turned my attention to the lake. Its frozen waters made it look like a mirror. I bent down and scraped off the snow hindering me from seeing my reflection. I looked down at myself, examining my reflection. My green eyes, my long hair that covered most of my face my purple dress.

From behind me, I saw a strange man enveloped in white light approach me. I jumped back and spun around in alarm. The man looked at me, his eyes saying: _Calm down, I won't hurt you._

I steadied myself, dusting the snowflakes off my dress. The man cleared his throat. "Rapunzel" he started. I blinked. He knew my name but I didn't know his. Peculiar.

He handed me a book. I extended my hands and took it. It was written on the cover: _Tales for the Young._ I opened the book. "What's this?" I asked him. "Look at the characters" he said. I flipped through the book, sitting down on a rock so I wouldn't stand for too long.

At first, I saw a man. He was big and chubby (it's the truth, North!). He wore a red sweater and black pants. He had a white beard that reached the bottom of his tummy. His eyes were small and blue. There were tattooes on his arms. On the left was _Naughty. _On the right was _Nice._

"Any idea who that is?" the man asked. I giggle softly. I knew who this man was. I knew him very well. "It's Santa Claus" I replied. The man sounded impressed. I flipped through the pages again until I stopped on a page with another character.

It was a tall rabbit. He looked like a kangaroo (that was a compliment, Bunny!). He had strange markings on his grey fur. On his shoulder was a strange-looking case that held two boomerangs and three beautifully painted eggs. His green eyes were similar to mine.

"This one?" the man asked. I giggle again. "My mother used to tell me stories about him" I replied. "He is?" the man asked. "The Easter Bunny" I answered and immediately flipped through again. I stopped at another picture.

The picture was a girl. She was half bird, so it seemed. She was pretty and she looked like a princess. She had a gold feather on her head that I thought was her crown. She had gold feathers on her wrists and ankles that looked like anklets and bracelets. Her violet eyes were sparkling, even in a picture.

"Know her?" the man asked. "Yes!" I smiled broadly. "She collects my teeth! The Tooth Fairy!" I laughed, childish but I like it. It was fun that I could be myself in a dream. Absent-midedly, I flipped through the pages again.

This picture was a small yellow man. He had yellow eyes and hair. Around him, sand flowed soothingly as if it was a good dream.

"The Sandman" I said, not waiting for the man to ask. "You're good" the man complimented. "Thank you" I bowed slightly. "My mother tells me his stories too, all the time when I was young" I said, running my hand on my hair. I flipped through again. I was nearing the end of the book. I could feel the hard-bound cover press my fingertips.

The last picture was a boy. He was my age, I guess. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants that were clumsily cut at his knee. He held a peculiar staff like a sheperd's staff, crooked at the end. He had crystal blue eyes and snow white hair.

"Jack Frost" I said. The man smiled. "You're wondering why I came and asked you these questions, right?" the man asked. I nodded. "Jack needs your help" he said. "Frost? Needs my help?" I asked, confused. "You have to hurry. Come to this place once you wake up. He is waiting" the man said and stepped back. "Wait!" I called after him. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm a friend, Rapunzel" he said, before vanishing.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. The book the man gave me was in my hands. "Mom!" I called. "I have to go!" I said as I crashed into her. "What? Where?" she asked. "That's not important! I have to go!" I cried. I zinged past her and grabbed my trusty frying pan and my best chameleon, Pascal. "If I'm not back by next next week, send a search party!" I hooked my hair on the balcony. "I'll be fine Mother. I'm going out with a friend" I said, breathlessly. "Alright. But we'll be looking for you after the 2nd week!" my mom waved me as a slid down on my hair and leapt on Max, my trusty horse-friend. "To the portal, Max!" I flicked the reins and we took off.

**~*~ Merida's POV**

I watched as my arrow flew through the air and hit the small spot at the middle. I laugh and I turned to my horse, Angus. He neighed in delight. "Oh, dont'cha gimme tha look!" I nuzzled my horse's mane. He neighed again. "Naw! I don' give tha shot unless I really wan' to" I said, as if I could understand.

There was a rustle in the bushes. I grabbed my bow and took an arrow from its sheath. I fitted the arrow and got ready to fire in case anyone decided to do something funny.

From the bushes stepped a man. He was surrounded with pale white light. He nodded to me and I sort of entered a trance and lowered my loaded bow. "Who're you?" I asked, finding my accent a little off. "My name is of no importance right now" he replied. "Wa not?" I asked. "I gotta have some'n ta call ya" I said, planting my hands firmly on my hips. "Call me MiM" he bowed slightly. "Nice ta meet'cha MiM. Ma name's Merida" I beamed at him.

"Merida" he started and I walked over to Angus. "Ever heard of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman or the Boogeyman?" he asked. "I heard o' 'em ma entire life!" I said. "Is some'n wrong?" I asked. "Slightly" the man said. I looked at him. He knows something and I'm gonna figure it out.

"What's goin' on 'round 'ere?" I asked. "Have I don' some'n bad?" I asked, cringing. If I did, I would be in big trouble. Seroius. Bad. Big. Enormous trouble.

"No, Merida" he replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what're ya doin' in these parts?" I asked. "Those names I mentioned" MiM paced the clearing.

We were in a private place. This is where I practice my archery and watch the sunset. No one would hear us here. "Yeah. What 'bout 'em?" I asked. "They're kidnapped by the Boogeyman" MiM said. "Aw, that's too bad" I said. "Yes, it is" he agreed. "So, wa are ya tellin' me this stuff?" I asked.

"Because someone needs your help" MiM said. "I'd be glad ta help. Alright! Where is this someone? What's his name?" I asked. MiM handed me a map.

It was a typical pirate's map with a big X on one spot. "Go to the X. He's waiting. I've sent a message to your family and they agreed. Go at once" MiM said before disappearing, leaving me alone with Angus.

I gritted my teeth. "Alright Angus!" I slung the sheath of arrows on my back and my bow too. I stomped over to my horse. "Let's go to this damsel in distress" I clicked my tongue and Angus sped off.

**~*~ Hiccup's POV**

I soared the sky with Toothless. The wind made my hair scragglier than ever but I didn't care. I gripped Toothless' scales tightly, making my knuckles white. We have been flying over my village for half an hour already and I decided it was time for us to take some rest.

Toothless landed on a small patch of green grass and I slung over clumsily, nearly falling over my artificial leg. It was a good thing Toothless caught me with his snout in time. He always did.

"Thanks buddy" I whispered. He made a low sound as if to mean: _Anytime._ I lowered myself on the patch of grass and Toothless followed my example. I watched the sun sink on the pink horizon.

"That was fun" I scratched Toothless behind the ear. He moaned lightly and I laughed. "That always works" I murmured. I squint my eyes as there was a blinding light in front of me. I stumbled back to my feet (not really) and Toothless gave out a low growl.

A man stepped out from the light and bowed down slightly. I heard Toothless relax, his alertness turning into curiosity. "Uh... who are you?" I asked. "Please, call me MiM" he said, motioning us to sit. Toothless was rather excited to obey the man. He had such a strange aura about him and I even began to feel calmer.

"Okay..." I sat down with Toothless beside me. MiM cleared his throat. "There is trouble in our worlds" he started. "Trouble?" I raised an eyebrow. MiM nodded. "Yes. And you are the one of the four who can help" he said. "Woah, woah woah!" I waved my hands.

"Look at me!" I gestured to all of me. I was skinny, short and most people called me a weakling. MiM nodded. "You and your dragon are very important parts in this mission. Without you, it will fail" he said.

I cringed at his last word. I don't want to fail. It's the last thing I want to do. I listened intently as the man began to speak again. It sounded really important.

"If the trouble goes on, the world will be nothing but a lifeless ball, filled with fear, hate and darkness" he said. I creased my eyebrows. "Yeah?" I egged him on. Toothless looked interested. "And you want us to help?" I asked. MiM nodded again. "And how are we going to do that?" I asked. MiM pointed to the sky. In the distance, I could see a big star. "Go there, alone" he said. "A dragon will be fine as a companion but another human? Not allowed" he said, wagging his finger.

I bobbed my head. I understood what he instructed. I pondered the thought for a while. _If I go, I might stop the world from whatever trouble there is. But what if this guy is fooling me? If he is, this might be a trap. He doesn't look like he's fooling with me. If what he says is true, and if I get this over with, my dad might just be proud of me. _I decided it was best to check it out. If it was a trap, I have Toothless and he's got my back and I got his. If it isn't, then I have the chance to make my dad proud.

But when I looked back at the man, he was gone. I ran to my dad who was the head of our village. I had to duck between Dragon tails and squeeze through the crevices of the shortcuts to get to my dad.

I met him at the Hall and I stopped to catch my breath. "Dad" I said, panting. He looked at me. "What is it my boy?" he asked. "I have to go on a trip. I won't be long" I assured him. "A trip? Where?" he inquired. "Uh... you know, just a little camping?" I stuttered, uncertainly. Dad scratched his chin. "You're bringing Toothy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "His name's Toothless, dad!" I muttered.

My dad laughed then turned serious. "Alright. But be back in three weeks, alright?" he patted my shoulder. "Yeah dad" I bobbed my head. "Alright then. Have you packed?" he asked. "Yeah" I showed him a small dagger by my belt. "I have Toothless" I reminded him. "Alright then. You're a big boy now" he nodded me off.

I ran outside and quickly sat on Toothless' back. "Here we go buddy!" I said to him. His right ear twitched in agreement before we flew up into the night sky and into the direction of the star.

**~*~ Normal POV**

Jack waited by his lake, thinking about some things. He remembered some stuff he had with his new family, The Guardians. He laughed as he remembered Bunny shrinking, the last time Pitch was defeated. He was so cute back then.

Jack had been lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear small footsteps approach him under a dead tree. He snapped out of trance when he saw a young girl, her long, long, long blonde hair trailing behind her. The green eyes looked at him, surprised.

It struck him. He looked at her and back to the icy ground. She cleared her throat. "J-Jack Frost?" she asked in disbelief. Jack's eyes popped open. He looked back at her. "You see me?" he asked. She nodded. Jack poked her cheek. "You're freezing!" she drew her cheek back, slightly slipping on the strands of golden hair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Just then, there was a loud neigh and a girl with fiery orange hair leapt out on a black horse. She had her hair in messy but cute carroty curls and some hung by her forehead.

"You're the on I'm suppos ta help, right?" she asked, slipping off her horse. "Ma name's Merida!" she stomped to Jack and held out her hand. Jack shook it. "Ya know, you're icy cold" Merida said. Jack shrugged. The blonde girl approached Jack again.

"My name's Rapunzel" she said. They shook. Jack bent down and examined a strand of hair. "This is hair?" he asked. Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. "I'm not supposed to cut it" she said softly. "Well, wadda ya got there's a real hanful!" Merida shifted her weight to one foot and placed a hand on her hip.

Just then, a loud roar was heard and a black shadow came diving over to their place. It landed on the ice and slipped slightly when a boy patted the creature's head. "Nice landing on ice, Toothless" he said.

He saw Jack and stepped back. "Are you the guy I'm supposed to help?" he stuttered nervously. Jack leaned on his staff. "Yeah, I think" he said. "MiM said he'd get me help" Jack said.

"My name's Hiccup then" the boy held out his hand. Merida gave a snort. "And this is my dragon, Toothless" Hiccup patted the dragon's head. When she saw the black creature, Rapunzel ran behind Jack. "Is he going to bite?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Not really" Hiccup said. "He's trained"

"How did you find this place?" Jack asked. "Sum man called MiM walked to me an ma horse this aftenoon" Merida said. "He tol me someone needed sum 'elp and I accepted the mission whaever" she said. "He came to me in a dream" Rapunzel said, gripping a large fat book. "He gave me instructions to find you" she said. "Just like what happened to..." Hiccup looked at Merida. "Ma name's Merida, thank ya very much!" she snorted again.

Jack managed a small smile. _Thanks anyway, MiM._ He thought as he looked to the night sky where the moon was steadily glowing in its place.

**~*~ Haha! Introductions are done! I'll be updating the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews from 5 different nice people who took the time to review my story. **

**~*~ Thanks for reading! I hoped you'll R&R and I really hoped you liked it!**

**~*~DaneVampireBlood~*~**


	2. Unexpected Guest Sparks

**~*~ Hi guys! Thank you very much for reviewing and liking the story. This is chapter 2! Hopefully, I'll update the next one if I can finish it this week or the next. Hope ya'll like it! Thank you, ****mh10anthony, ****for a really amazing tip and I'll try to get this right this time.**

**~*~ I do NOT own "Rise of the Guardians" "Tangled" "Brave" and "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~**

**~*~ Normal POV**

"We have to talk" Rapunzel eyed their surroundings. The normal looking Burgess seemed too open to hear any secret they were about to share. The humans looked their way suspiciously. "I know a place" she said, scrambling to her feet. In the midst of his worry, Jack managed a grin.

"Let's go, guys. Wherever Punz wants us to talk" he grabbed his staff. Hiccup looked a little scared. "Go? Out there?" he gestured to a forest where Rapunzel was already heading to. He bit his lip. "Aw, come on ya wee lad" Merida mounted Angus again. "You have a dragon with ya" she said, catching up with Rapunzel on Max. Jack shifted his staff on one shoulder and caught the winds. Hiccup reluctantly boarded Toothless and flew up to Ranpunzel.

They had gone quite a distance when Rapunzel looked back. "This should be far enough" she murmured. Jack landed in a freefall beside her. Hiccup too. He looked around. Toothless snuggled to Hiccup to keep him warm.

"Alright, ya wee lads and lassie!" Merida dumped a pile of wood on the the middle. "I wanna keep meself warm! Dragon, do the honors" Merida looked at Toothless. He obeyed, spitting out a ball of blue fire at the wood, causing it to blaze up. Immediately, Jack cowered a little back from the fire. Merida looked at him and laughed. "What are ya? Scared of fire? It's not like yar gonna melt" she raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think I will" Jack wiped cold sweat from his forehead. Merida snorted.

"Guys, guys! Come on!" Hiccup waved his hands. Toothless rolled his eyes. He knew how much his master hated fights. "Can we all just get along?" he looked at Jack then Merida. "Whatever" she scoffed. "Thank you" Hiccup bowed low and flopped on the snow beside the fire.

There was an awkward silence. Pretty much of it was killing Rapunzel. "So... what's been going on?" she asked. Jack looked at her with creased brows. He sighed and hung his head. "Pitch matters" he said softly. "W-wait, the Boogeyman?" Hiccup asked, his voice a little trembling. Merida, who had been sitting beside him, didn't know exactly if it was because of the cold or because he was scared.

Jack nodded, his white hair flapping in the cold wind. Merida shivered. "I suppose this ain't gonna be easy as a expectid" she said, her Scottish accent making Hiccup smile a little. "I think so too" Rapunzel cupped her elbows in her hands. "But right now, we need to know as much as we could from each other. It could help us" she said, looking uncertainly at Jack. "I agree" Hiccup said. "Ma gut tells me it's a good idea" Merida bobbed her head.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "I am a princess. I was born after my mother ate a golden flower from a drop of sunlight" she paused to look at the others. "From 'e sun? Tha must be magical" Merida complimented. "It is. But that's not just the thing" Rapunzel said. Jack looked at her slightly, his blue eyes losing it's sparkle.

"IhavemagicalhairthatglowswhenIsing" Rapunzel spoke too quickly that the others couldn't quite understand. "What?" Hiccup asked. Rapunzel sucked her breath. "I don't actually reveal it to anyone but here goes: I have magical hair that glows when I sing" she shrugged. "Is that why you're not supposed to cut it?" Jack asked. He was toying with a strand of Rapunzel's hair. She didn't seem to mind.

Instead, she answered his question. "Yes" she tucked a handful of the golden hair behind her ear to show her point. A couple of brown strands separated from the others. "Once it's cut, it loses its power" she said. "My parents said I should keep it secret. Most of the people would argue over my hair because it was magic and some tried to cut it" Rapunzel sighed. "That's why I didn't go out that often" she exhaled. "So that's me, somebody please go on" she smiled sheepishly.

"Ma turn" Merida ran her fingertips on her beloved bow. "I am a princess too, like ya" she told Rapunzel. "But I was a tiny bit failure" she said. "How come?" Rapunzel asked. "Well, I couldn't do what me mother was wantin' me ta do" she said to others. "Like what?" Hiccup asked. "Well, fer one thin' she wanted me to get married to someone from another kin'dom" Merida said. "So I got inta trouble since I didn't want ta obey" she sighed. "What happened?" Rapunzel asked. Jack was utterly silent. Unusual...

"I change me mother into a bear and me three wee brothers" Merida confessed. "I guess I was just so mad at me mum for makin' me go against me will. She was changin' me fate" Merida said. "Cool" Hiccup said and Toothless rolled his eyes again. "I know right. But in the end, everythin' got back ta normal" Merida finished.

Jack fumbled with his staff. Hiccup didn't want to go too far so: "I am the son of the chief in our village" Hiccup said. "I was puny, scrawny and my dad was really disappointed in me" he said. "That's too bad" Rapunzel gasped. "I know. I worked at our forge and then there was this night where I came across Toothless" Hiccup patted his dragons head. "We soon became friends and we, kinda stopped my father from destroying all the dragon's nests in another island. They had misunderstood so I had to do something" Hiccup smiled slightly. "Tha was so brave of ya" Merida said. "Thanks" Hiccup croaked.

"What happened to you, Jack?" Rapunzel asked, concerned. "You seem to have a lot on your mind" she raised an inquiring eyebrow. Jack sighed. He can't hide his past forever. And what happened before Pitch's return. They would just find out and it would still leak.

"I was a big...troublemaker" Jack laughed at the last word slightly. "Yeah, we know mate" Hiccup said. 'Mate' was the often word Bunny used. Jack looked down on the ice again, remembering Bunny's words before he became a Guardian: _Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze waterparks and mess with my egghunts! Why he's an irresponsible, selfish... Jack Frost is many things but he is NOT a Guardian!_

"Jack? JACK!" Rapunzel waved a hand across his pale face. Jack snapped out of trance. "You okay there?" Merida asked. Jack massaged his forehead. "Yeah, just had a lot on my mind" he said. "All you have to know about me is I'm a Guardian, I am a spirit of Winter and I am a big mistake" he banged his staff on a small tree, causing lacey patterns to form on the slim trunk. "Cool" Hiccup breathed but Jack ignored him.

Rapunzel fiddled with a strand of hair. "You know what, it's late. We should get some sleep and we'll look for Pitch's lair tomorrow" she said. She settled under a tree beside Angus and Max and closed her eyes. "Good idea" Merida sat beside Angus and threw her cape over the four of them to keep them warm. Hiccup took shelter under Toothless' wing who sheltered beside the fire. Jack looked up one last time and slipped his head under his hoodie and closed his eyes.

***In Pitch's lair**

"Dad, is everything alright?" a girl with long, snow white hair emerged from the open door. Pitch Black looked around. "Lillith, my dear" he looked at her with those cold yellow eyes. Lillith shuddered.

Pitch eyed his daughter. He had adopted her, taught her his ways. In addition, he had placed all the powers he had harnessed from his previous battle with the Guardians to her. She had been his new masterpiece, yet.

Tonight, she was wearing her usual short black denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh, her black sleeveless tank top, her usual sleeveless vest rimmed with white fur and her knee-high assault boots decorated with chains and rimmed with the same fur from her vest. Her jet-black eyes were glinting in the moonlight. Her wrists were wrapped in wide black-spiked bands she used as emergency weapons. Her neck were wrapped in a thin choker. In her hand was half a dozen knives he had given her.

Pitch's daughter raised an eyebrow at her father. _She's fully grown now, I have to let her know. It's not like she'll be going anywhere,_ Pitch thought. "My darling" he cooed. Lillith rolled her eyes, kicking the door shut. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore" Lillith muttered. "I know, I know" Pitch muttered, gesturing for Lillith to come towards him. She walked hesitantly.

"Are the Guardians locked up?" she asked. Pitch laughed wickedly. "Definitely my dear" he said, taking her hand. Pitch led her to an indoor den where the Guardians were in cages. Sandy was devastated. Bunny's ears drooped with sadness. North's face was filled with worry. Tooth fluttered about in panic. Her mood changed when Pitch entered the room.

"PITCH!" she reached from behind the bars, only to be blocked by a few nightmares. She gasped. "You ankle-biter! Where's Jack? What've you done to him?" Bunny yelled. "Nothing, Aster. Nothing at all" Pitch laughed with a mocking grin. Lillith remained emotionless at the moment. "Don't you worry. I don't have Jack, just yet" Pitch cast an evil grin.

"Lillith, I think we have company" Pitch said. The doors swung open. A tall slender woman in a long red dress stepped in. Her curly hair swiftly bounced when she stepped down the small steps.

"Mother Gothel!" Lillith ran to the woman and hugged her. "It's nice to meet you too, darling" Gothel said. Lillith gasped when she saw the hideous thing behind Gothel. It was a huge black bear. One eye was dead. Lillith screamed at the sight of the terrifying bear. Gothel shushed the roaring bear.

"Calm down, Mor'du. It's just Lillith" she said. A big dragon roared behind Mor'du. "Shut up!" Gothel yelled. Lillith cowered behind Pitch. Bunny snickered softly but Pitch didn't care.

"Welcome, Gothel" Pitch laughed. "Don't flatter me Black" Gothel wagged her fingers. I came because of our deal" she said. "Deal?" North asked. Pitch laughed.

"Bring the hostages in" Pitch said. "Hostages?!" Tooth cried. "Dad, you never said anything about hostages" Lillith tugged Pitch's sleeve. Pitch looked at his daughter. "Change of plans" Pitch walked across the room. "What change?" Lillith said. "Chain them" Pitch snapped his fingers.

The bear roared again. He grabbed three sacks. The sacks were wriggling. Lillith's eyes widened. The dragon ripped out the fabric and there were people inside. They were roughly gagged and tied up. The guardians gasped, even Lillith.

Pitch smiled in content. "Dad, what's going on?" Lillith started to back away from her father. Pitch snapped his fingers. Coils of black sand wrapped themselves firmly on the sacked fellows. Three of which struck Lillith and the Guardians most.

There were three little boys! They were about the age of 5 or so. They had thick, curly carrot-colored hair and stumbled and began to cry softly as the sand bound their little hands and feet.

Lillith rushed to them, cupping the three in her arms and turned to her father angrily. "Dad! These are kids!" she yelled, yanking the black sand from the boys. The three children snuggled to Lillith for comfort, trusting her completely. "It will make them the best bait for Jack and so as the others" Pitch said in content.

Lillith put the boys down and turned to Pitch. "You devil!" the Guardians spoke for her. Pitch's mood changed. "What are you thinking, Lillith?" he asked while throwing the other hostages in cages. One was a grown man. The other was a teenage girl with blond hair. She looked tough but Lillith knew even Gothel herself was tougher.

"Dad, I didn't sign up for this" Lillith clenched her fists. "Children? Hostages? Baits?" she rummaged her hair. Pitch grew impatient. "Are you telling me you're leaving?" Pitch asked. Lillith didn't answer. She stormed out. Pitch turned to Gothel. "Take care of these until I return" Pitch said.

Pitch walked over to Mor'du. "Come with me" he whispered. The bear snorted and followed.

Lillith fumbled with her long black cape. She threw it over her shoulders just then, Pitch came in. "Dad!" she screamed. Pitch was mad now. "I don't have time for you. I don't have time for the weak" he nodded to Mor'du. Lillith backed against the wall as the giant bear moved towards her.

The big animal swung its clawed fist at her. Lillith ducked and rolled away, only to be stepped on her stomach by a few nightmares. She groaned in pain but stood up. Lillith cleared her head and stood to her feet. Mor'du rushed at her again. Lillith grabbed a knife and lodged it deep into the animal's arm. Mor'du pulled it out effortlessly and painlessly. Lillith gasped as the dagger came back at her. She kicked it away and whipped up a new weapon; a thick whip, jutted with spikes. She swung it at a few nightmares but Mor'du managed to claw her back and his paw slammed hard on her head.

Lillith toppled to the ground, her head ponding, her lip bleeding and her body aching. Mor'du wasn't finished with her yet. He brought down his claw to her leg and his long nails sank in her flesh and blood spurted out of the wound. Lillith yelled in pain as she kicked Mor'du back with her other leg. He jumped, a few steps back and roared in anger.

Lillith wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and fastened the clip. Mor'du's right claw slashed through the fabric and cut her deep just a few inches beside her stomach. Lillith cried out in pain and evaporated into a cloud of black smoke and broke out through a window.

Mor'du looked at Pitch. "Shall I go after her?" he asked. Pitch shook his head. "Sedate the prisoners. I'll find her later" he nodded at Mor'du. "It's not like she'd have any chance of survival at her poor state. She's just like her insolent brother" Pitch turned on his heels and walked away.

Meanwhile, Lillith teleported herself into Jack's lake. She was dizzy. Her head was spinning rapidly. She had been bleeding heavily all the way. She's been beaten up, tired and cold.

The cold ran up her skin, like there was no cloak at all. Lillith slipped her head under the hood but the cold seemed to seep through the cloth and made her wounds sting. She slammed into a tree and into another. Her palms hurt, her side bleeding and her leg didn't make her journey easier. She had to find Jack. She just had too.

_There's no guarantee that finding him will be easy. They'll put up a fight before I can even explain,_ Lillith thought grimly. But she had to. Before the Guardians and the other 'baits' get hurt.

In her cloak, something shivered inside. Lillith pulled it open. The three boys she had saved were inside, shivering in the cold. "Oh, you" Lillith picked them up. They were miraculously light which made one of her worries fade away slowly. She tucked back inside her cloak and pulled the hood up her head and nestled it in her white hair.

In the distance, she could make out a faint fire's light. "Could be Jack. Or not" Lillith moved towards the fire.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_ the twigs snapped under her feet. Lillith couldn't be silent anymore. She was beginning to lose consciousness.

Jack heard the snapping too. His eyes popped open. Standing up and grabing his staff, Jack flew up on a tree branch to see what was going on.

Another snap and Toothless, Angus and Max perked up. Hiccup groaned. "Toothless, it's not morning yet" Hiccup yawned. "What'cha doin' Angus?" Merida grabbed her cloak sleepily. Pascal tickled Rapunzel's chin. "Pascal, stop it!" Rapunzel swatted the chameleon sleepily.

"Guys, wake up!" Jack fired a snowball at Hiccup. It his his shoulder. "Alright, alright! I'm awake!" Hiccup scrambled to his feet. Jack fired another snowball at Rapunzel. It his Pascal instead and he gave out a loud squeak beside Rpunzel's ear. She yelped and grabbed her frying pan. Jack fired a last snowball. It his Merida square in the chest. "Ow ya bloody boy!" she drew an arrow from its sheath and loaded her bow and pointed it at Jack.

There was a rustle in the small clump of bushes. Toothless gave out a growl. Max and Angus were frantic. Pascal blended in Rapunzel's shoulder. Jack jumped down from the tree and positioned his staff. "Shoot whatever jumps out" he breathed at Merida. She nodded. Toothless ruffled his scales. Rapunzel drew a deep breath. In her other hand, she was reaching for her hair.

The rustles continued until a hooded figure stumbled out. Her jet black eyes pierced Jack's blue ones. "Lillith!" Jack pointed his staff at her. The girl's breathing was ragged and rapid. Jack hesitated. Merida fired, just like Jack said. Lillith dodged weakly and staggered. Rapunzel lowered her hand. Toothless looked at Hiccup for a signal. He didn't give any.

Lillith staggered slightly, before falling flat on the snow. Jack raced to her and Rapunzel too. Hiccup approached her slowly. Merida dropped her bow and felt for Lillith's pulse.

"She's alive" she said. Hearing Merida's voice, the three boys scrambled out from under Lillith and attacked Merida with a hug. "Harris! Hubert! Hamish!" Merida cried, prying herself from her brothers' hug. "What're ya'll doin' 'ere?" she cried. A triplet pointed to Lillith. "She did this?" Merida asked. They nodded in unison. "She saved ya?" Merida asked in disbelief. Jack examined Lillith and propped her against him so her back was resting against his chest. He slid off her hood. Hiccup stared for a moment and shrieked. "Why is her face like that?" he cried. Rapunzel inched forward, her frying pan on the snow.

"Looks like she's been beaten up pretty bad" she said. Jack picked her up gently, bridal-style. "Woah, woah, woah!" Hiccup threw up his arms. "Isn't she our enemy?" he asked. Jack pondered the thought but Merida voiced out his thoughts. "She did save me brothers" she said while trying to get on of them from climbing up her head and the other two from playing with her curls.

Jack propped Lillith under the tree. "I can help her" Rapunzel offered. "Alright. But when she wakes up, we get what we need" Jack said. Rapunzel nodded. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Something suddenly grabbed his dagger. "Hey!" he yelled at the three kids who went running off with it. "BOYS!" Merida thundered. The three kids stopped dead in their tracks. "Give Hiccup 'is dagger beck!" she stomped her foot. The boys made a hesitant walk towards Hiccup and handed him his knife. "Thank you" he glance at Merida. She shrugged. "They're just wee devils who get away with a murder, sort of. Me dad used to call 'em tha'" she said sheepishly when the boys started climbing her again. "They look pretty good to see you here" Hiccup said. Merida blushed slightly. "I guess" she stuttered, running her fingers on a triplet's back. "They just like it so they get ma dessert" she whispered and giggled. Hiccup chuckled slightly too.

Rapunzel ran a hand on Lillith's wounds. "These weren't normal wounds" she murmured. Jack went over to her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Rapunzel touched Lillith's leg that have been stabbed by Mor'du. "See this puncture wound?" she asked Jack. He nodded. "It's not a wound caused by any sword or giant needle that I know. It's most likely a nail or a claw" she said. Jack looked closer. The wound was bleeding heavily. "Can you do anything about it?" Jack asked. Rapunzel looked at him in disbelief. "You actually care about her?" she asked, her green eyes wide. Jack shrugged. "She's our best chance of finding the others" Jack said coldly. Rapunzel crossed her arms. "From the look on your face, you seem rather...concerned" Rapunzel said. Jack shrugged again and ran a hand on his white hair. "She was a friend, long ago. Before she ran away and sought help from Pitch"

Jack fought to keep his voice steady and cold but his inner tone drowned it out. His tone came out as concern and sudden pity.

"What could have done this to her?" Rapunzel mumbled. "She must've gotten into a fight. And a violent one at that" she looked at the wounds again.

Meanwhile, Merida and Hiccup had been talking about each other. "So what da ya do aside from ya know..." Merida looked at Toothless. The black dragon seemed to calm down a bit. "Well, I work at a forge back home" Hiccup said. "Ya must've been workin' hard. In a forge?" Merida asked. "Yep. I have a lot of free time on my hands" Hiccup said. "Ya must've been lucky. I almost go no free time on me hands" Merida rubbed her orange curls. "Me mum keeps trainin' me ta be a princess" she said, glumly. "Well, I do have a day-off, though" Merida quickly added. "But what ya do seems really fun" Merida slumped on the snow. "What, flying with Toothless?" Hiccup asked, eyeing her with a slight blush. Merida smiled. "Yeah. I always want'd ta fly. But me mum keeps ma schedule tight most of the time" Merida asked. Hiccup felt Toothless nugde his arm. Hiccup didn't have to think twice.

"Um...Merida" he was definitely at a loss for words. "Would you like to fly?" he asked, biting his lip, waiting for rejection. Instead, Merida's eyes popped open. "Really?" she asked. "Uh... yeah" Hiccup stammered, casting a look at the snow under his feet. "Is it safe?" Merida asked. "Yeah. Toothless is perfectly tame and a good boy" Hiccup patted his dragon's head to prove his point. "Alright" Merida stood and helped Hiccup to his feet. Hiccup mounted Toothless. Merida drew a deep breath and took Hiccup's outstretched hand. She mounted Toothless like he was a regular horse and so, she had no diffuculty of positioning herself. "Now hold on tight" Hiccup smirked. "Where?" Merida asked. Just the second, Toothless spread his wings and shot up in the air.


	3. True Identity and a Closer Bond

**~*~ Hi guys! Thanks for staying with me this far! This is a continuation of the Merricup and there will be Jackunzel here too. Just the start of it but it is still a scene... there'll be more of them in the next chapters.**

**~*~ I do NOT own "Rise of the Guardians" "Brave" "Tangled" "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~**

**~*~ Normal POV**

_"Now hold on tight" Hiccup smirked. "Where?" Merida asked. Just the second, Toothless spread his wings and shot up in the air._

Merida screamed as she felt the air brush up against her. She was soaring high now, above the clouds. "HICCUP! I changed me mind! Gemme down!" she cried, clinging to Hiccup.

He blushed red and Toothless shot up, higher.

"Hiccup! Get me down from 'ere!" Merida screamed.

Hiccup grinned. Merdia was frankly scared of _this _height. The blazing red curls flapped in the wind.

"Hiccup!" Merida screamed. Hiccup looked at her. Toothless was flying steadily now, soaring in the sky.

"Just open your eyes. It's alright" Hiccup assured Merida.

She shook her head. "It's too far down!" she cried.

"Trust me okay?" Hiccup battled his hand from clasping Merida's. She seemed quite surprised at the warm touch but she was too frightened to even think about it. Slowly, she peeked from her hair. The clouds hung just a stone's throw from them. Nervously, she held up one hand and touched a drifting cloud. She giggled softly.

"I take it back. This is amazing!" Merida laughed, releasing Hiccup from her embrace and holding up two hands. Hiccup laughed with her.

"Hiccup this is so fun!" Merida suddenly wrapped her hands on Hiccup's neck. Hiccup turned angry-red.

"Y-yeah. It is quite..."

"Breathtakin'!" Merida cut him off.

Hiccup smiled. Toothless landed back to where they had taken off and Hiccup helped Merida off.

Much to his surprise, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. she quickly pilled away, blushing like mad.

"Thanks for tha'" she bit her lip and ran off to Rapunzel.

The blond was currently helping Lillith who just awoke. "Where? Who are you?" she looked frightened enough. Supposingly the experience she had just gotten into was scary enough.

"My name's Rapunzel and you don't have to be afraid of me" Rapunzel said.

"You're Pitch Black's daughter, right?" Rapunzel asked. "I am, sort of" Lillith looked around.

"Where are they?" she asked. "

Who?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"The three boys. They came here with me" Lillith scrambled up the snow but a sudden pain in her side made her fall back on her knees. Rapunzel helped her sit back.

Merida stomped over to Lillith. "Thank ya. Fer savin' me brothers. They said ya got inta a lotta trouble fer those li'l devils" Merida scratched her head.

"You must be their sister" Lillith smirked. "I can see the resemblance" Merida flipped her hair to one side. Jack pushed her roughly away.

"What do you want, Lillith?" he asked coldly.

"Jack, I-I mean-Frost-I mean..." Lillith stammered. Jack's icy eyes softened.

"Jack's fine. I asked you a question" Jack formed a snowball in his hand and blew the tiniest bit of frost into it. Hiccup walked over to them with his sheepish smile. Merida looked at him and the scrawny boy immediately blushed and looked away.

"My dad had a change of plans" Lillith said.

"He told me the Guardians would be captured to be used as baits for Jack" Lillith hung her head.

"Has he done anything yet?" Jack asked, kneeling in front of Lillith. The girl shook her head.

"He's waiting for you" she said.

"Me?" Jack pointed to himself.

"And the the others" Lillith dropped something.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked, picking it up. Jack had seen one of those in Jaime's house the other day.

"That's a recorder" Jack said, examining the thing in Hiccup's hands.

"I used it to record the conversation" Lillith explained.

"Don't you trust your dad enough?" Jack snapped. Lillith shrugged slightly.

"He was acting strange all of a sudden. I thought something was going on" Lillith pressed a small button on the recorder.

"PITCH!" Tooth's voice rang out, almost defeaning. Hiccup held the recorder back.

"You ankle-biter! Where's Jack? What've you done to him?" Bunny yelled next. There was a loud clanking of metal.

"Nothing, Aster. Nothing at all" Pitch laughed again. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Don't you worry. I don't have Jack, just yet" Pitch said.

"Lillith, I think we have company" Pitch said.

"You knew about that?" Jack asked. Lillith shook her head.

"I was pretty surprised at first"

"Mother Gothel!" Lillith's voice sounded hoarse in the recording. "It's nice to meet you too, darling" Gothel said. Rapunzel whimpered.

"She! She cut my hair!" Rapunzel felt for Pascal on her head. Lillith gasp was undeniable. There was more than Pitch and Gothel in the room. There was a sudden loud roar. Merida shook slightly. "That's Mor'du. The demon bear" she said, her voice filled with dread.

"Calm down, Mor'du. It's just Lillith" Gothel shushed. There was another deafening roar. It was different, more like something big, like a loin or...

"Dragon" Hiccup looked at Toothless who growled in agreement. "Shut up!" Gothel yelled. Bunny snickered softly.

"Welcome, Gothel" Pitch laughed.

"Don't flatter me Black" Gothel wagged her fingers. I came because of our deal" she said.

"Deal?" North's voice asked. Pitch laughed. "That's North!" Jack said softly.

"Bring the hostages in" Pitch said.

"Hostages?!" Tooth cried.

"Hostages?" the four echoed.

"Dad, you never said anything about hostages" Lillith's voice protested. Pitch's voice was cold when he answered his daughter.

"Change of plans"

There was a loud scratching and bloops then the sounds stopped.

"This is great!" Jack said, suddenly glad. Lillith looked at him with a smirk.

"I knew you'd figure it out" she said, her eyes slowly drooping with sleepiness.

"But the others? Who are they?" Hiccup asked. Lillith closed her eyes, trying hard to remember what they even looked like.

"One was a man" she said. "He had brown hair and he looked like some sort of thief. There were bags everywhere around him and in one of them was a pretty crown" Rapunzel gasped, hearing Lillith's words.

"Eugene" she whispered, barely audible.

"The other one was a girl. She had her blond hair in a thick braid. She looked tough, with a spiked skirt and all. But that was all I could see about her.

"Spiked skirt? Blond braid?" Hiccup looked nervous. "Astrid, maybe?" Toothless shrugged his black shoulders.

"What happened to you?" Jack looked at Lillith. "You were pretty beat up" he said and his attention turned to Rapunzel. "What did you do, she's so good and back to normal now?" he asked, his blue eyes regaining their glow.

"I don't really remember. I'm sorry" Lillith dusted herself up, placing a hand on a tree trunk for balance. The snow crunched under her boots.

"You want me to take you to my father's?" Lillith asked. "Yeah" Jack flew to his feet. Harris, Hamish and Hubert looked at their sister. "I will if you promise me one thing" Lillith glared at Jack.

"No one leaves each other" she looked as if she was going to break down. "You're a team. Every enemy is to be faced by all of you as one" Lillith said. Jack nodded without hesistation.

"What about yer?" Merida asked.

"My dad thinks I didn't survive the cold. I'll sneak you in and handle my dad while you get your friends out there" Lillith said.

"Leave Pitch. He's mine" Jack twirled his staff.

"It's time I face Gothel, whether I lose my hair or not" Rapunzel stood too.

"Mor'du's me rival. I will take 'im on" Merida snorted. "It's not like yer can handle 'em all by yourself ya know" she said.

"We got Big Dragon before. We can make him taste fire again" Hiccup offered.

"Fine. I'll provide distraction while you get your friends out of the cages" Lillith said. "End of discussion" she said before Jack could protest.

A black katana manifested in her hand. "I never thought I'd use it" she said, looking at the gleaming black blade. She slung it over her hip.

"Dad must be checking on the prisoners now. We wait for nightfall" Lillith said.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's when my dad turns dreams into nightmares. It will give you enough time to unlatch the cages and set the others free. By the time you're done, Pitch will be back" Lillith eyed the rising sun. "We stay 'till you guys can go unnoticed" she walked calmly over to a lone spot and settled there, brushing the katana's blade with bits of snow. Snowflakes began to fall. Rapunzel giggled as one landed into her hair.

Jack grinned. The grin wasn't the good grin. A snowball formed into his hand. The perfect snowball. He held it in his hand for a moment and cupped his other hand to his mouth.

"Lillith! Think fast!" he yelled. Just as Lillith turned aroud, the snowball went flying and landed square in her face.

"Frost!" she wiped her face off the crystals. Merida burst out laughing and proceeded to form a snowball of her own.

"Hohoho!" Harris, Hubert and Hamish giggled as they began to fire at their sister, non-stop.

"Oh, yer gonna get a cold ice cream in'ya face, ya devils!" Merida began firing back.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack slid across the ice, covering it in fresh snow.

"Hiccup!" Merida fired a snowball. Hiccup fell back as it hit him in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" he formed a snowball and threw it at Jack. Jack fell backwards and smashed into a pile of snow. Now, even Rapunzel was laughing. She flung a snowball at Lillith who threw another one at Jack.

They were laughing like crazy when the sun started to set. Lillith still settled by the far side. Jack floated lazily too her and sat beside her. "I never thought I'd see you again" he smirked.

Lillith laughed. "Yeah. I didn't think we'd meet here too" she sighed. "To be honest, you look pretty startled" she glanced at Rapunzel. She was giggling over whatever Merida and Hiccup were talking about. Jack was looking at her too, in a way that made Lillith feel happy.

"How long do you plan on staring from the distance?" she asked softly. The question seemed silly. But to Jack, it was a whole new thing. He snapped out of it and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed. Lillith threw her head back and laughed.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" she giggled. "You're being too obvious" Lillith chuckled.

Jack blushed bright pink. "I don't know what you're talking about" Jack stuttered, ignoring Lillith's smirk.

"Oh, really?" Lillith nudged Jack with her elbow. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Jack" she wagged a finger at him and closed her eyes and laid back on the snow.

"I used to look at you that way" she whispered.

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "You did not"

"Did"

"Not"

"I did, Jack" Lillith stared out in the horizon. "It was a long time ago, wasn't it? It was heaven back then" she sighed deeply.

"It was good old times" Jack murmured. "I remember. But not what you just told me" he blinked twice. "I don't remember much" he confessed.

Lillith mumbled something inaudible. "I know. You told me once. Right after you died, that put me in some state of shock" she admitted, blush creeping up her pale cheeks. "It was awful. And because of that, I cast my past aside. I wanted to forget. I never will, maybe. I changed my name, took on a different course, chose something that will haunt me with a memory that isn't you..." Lillith said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to let North and the others go" she murmured.

Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "You serious? You're apologizing for that?" Jack asked. "Lillith, the past doesn't matter to me anymore. It doesn't matter what you chose before, what became of it. I don't care anymore. What's important is we still get to live our lives just the way we wanted it to, right?" Jack nudged her shoulder.

"I guess" Lillith replied, turning back to Rapunzel. The girl was now toying with Pascal and was talking with Merida at the same time. Hiccup was on Toothless again, smoothing the black scales.

"Don't lose her" Lillith murmured. Jack widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about. Lillith you're being silly" he said, looking away, determined to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Lillith turned to him, suddenly serious. "I mean it Jack. Don't lose any of them" she bit her lip. "And not only them. Even the Guardians. Don't lose them. I don't want you to" Lillith said.

"You're not my mom" Jack shuddered at her tone. Clearly, she was upset about her past. Nothing he would ever say would comfort her. It was a scar she was destined to bear forever. But still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Jack, I don't want you to feel the pain I felt!" Lillith said, raising her shaky voice slightly. "I don't want _anyone_ to feel the same way" she cried, her white hair flipping to one side. "I don't want to lose you again!" she dashed the tears brimming in her eyes away.

Jack stumbled back hearing that. "But I don't want you to lose your friends either" Lillith looked back at the other three around the campfire. "Live on, Jack. This is your second chance and I won't get in the way this time" Lillith said. And with that, she turned on her heels and leaned on a small tree. Lacey frost designs formed by the trunk.

"Is that why you drowned yourself in the same lake, six years after I did?" Jack demanded.

"I couldn't bear it anymore. It haunted me every single day of my life. Tore me apart" Lillith clutched her chest. "You changed a lot, in the past years, I never thought about seeing you again" Lillith ran a hand on her white hair.

"I don't care about that anymore though" she said, suddenly cheerful. "What matters is, Jack Frost or Jackson Overland, you'll always be my brother, right?" Lillith smiled and walked away.

Jack sighed. Hadn't his past haunted him long enough? Now he wished he didn't remember.

He walked back to the campfire and noticed that the three were stirring up quite a hurricane.

"-she almost got me! That blasted woman!" Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. "She even got a strand of my hair!" Rapunzel fumbled with her golden strands, yanking a tangled braid and brushing it over.

"Lemme help yer" Merida walked over to Rapunzel and took her golden tufts in her hands and began to braid.

"Thanks. I'm really having a hard time with this thing" Rapunzel tossed yet another tangled braid and brushed it again.

Jack pretended to be interested. "How do you do that?" he asked, eyeing Merida's work. The redhead worked faster than he thought. She was almost at the mid-length of Rapunzel's hair and the blond was catching up, her braids, a little tighter than Merida's work.

"Come here. I'll show you" Rapunzel patted a patch of snow beside her and dropped the strands she was braiding.

Jack went over to her and sat down casually, cross-legged on the snow. Rapunzel handed him a separate part of the strands she had already brushed and was smooth again.

"Here" Rapunzel took Jack's cold hands in hers and began to guide him across. "That's it. Over, under, over, under. You got it Jack!" she giggled and looked up from his hands. Her green eyes met Jack's blue ones. They held each other's gaze for a moment at looked away. Rapunzel released Jack's hands.

"Sorry. That was awkward" she ran a hand on her hair. She was turning pink.

"Yeah, that was a bit. Sorry" Jack turned red. From a corner, he saw Lillith give him a thumbs up. She had a big childish grin plastered on her face. Then she disappeared behind the tree.

Rapunzel gnawed the inside of her cheek. "Come on, Punz. Speak up!" she mumbled to herself. Eyeing Jack slowly gave her an idea. "Um... Jack, you alright?" she asked.

"Yep. Pretty much fired up now. You?" Jack twirled his staff again.

"Alright. But the sun is going to set soon and you'll get to see Pitch" Rapunzel tapped her chin. "Doesn't that make you nervous?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "I've handle him before" Jack said confidently.

"I see. I just had to ask" Rapunzel fiddled with a strand of hair again. "I'm pretty nervous like Hiccup" she said.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"It's Gothel. I don't know very much how to fight and she's an expert. What if I get stuck with her? I don't knw what to do" Rapunzel cried. "I don't know much on how to defend myself against a dagger" she sank down on the snow.

Jack hesitantly patted her back lightly. "You'll be fine. I promise" he said. "We'll be with you every step of the way" he said. Rapunzel's ears perked up and she blushed. "Thanks" she mumbled.

**~*~ That's that for now! Thanks for going with me so far and so... Jack and Lillith's relationship has been revealed! And I need a little help. I don't know how to bring up the romance part. If you'd like to give some tip on how to stir up Merricup and Jackunzel blush scenes, please review for your suggestions and I will put them on the story for you. Thanks so much guys!**


	4. In Pitch's Lair Enemies Sighted

**~*~ Oh my GOSH! Guys, thank you SO much for liking the story! Sorry for the late update, I've been experiencing Internet issues. But anyway, I wouldn't have made it this far without your support. You guys are my inspiration, seriously. Thanks SO much guys! I can't really thank you enough! Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! Thanks to those who gave me some tips on how to elevate the blush scenes! So Jack and Lillith are supposed to be brethren... time to move on to the story. More Jackunzel and Merricup here, I hope I'm doing it right... :P**

**~*~ I do NOT own "Rise of the Guardians" "Brave" "Tangled" and "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~**

**~*~ Normal POV**

Hiccup stared out in the open. The sun, which was rising a moment ago, was already sinking on the horizon. Time flew so fast, he didn't know what to do. He felt his stomach clench. His throat closed up. He was nervous. He always was. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He almost lost his life fighting the Green Death (Big Dragon) and was almost too scared to handle the beast again.

"Um, hey!" Merida piped down and sat on the snow beside Hiccup. "How're you doin'?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Alright" he stammered, wiping the sweat on his pale forehead.

Merida raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Yer, sure? Ya don't so good ta me" she ran a hand on her mop of wild hair. "Yer nervous, aren'tcha?" she elbowed his arm, slipping slightly on the snow. She didn't notice it much.

"A little" Hiccup denied. Toothless snorted loudly.

"A lot" Merida countered. "Ya even know yer sweatin'?" she asked, brushing some hair from Hiccup's forehead that stuck to it because of his sweat. "Me mum say yer nervous when ya sweat out in the cold" Merida said.

Hiccup looked at Merida and their eyes met. For a moment, they sat there, both staring at each other until Merida looked away. The blush on her face was unmistakable. Her hand pulled away from his forehead.

Hiccup was madly blushing and looked away too. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Just, be careful out there" Merida stuttered, walking to Angus. "Shut it Angus" she snapped when the horse whinnied.

Toothless cast Hiccup a toothless grin. "Aw, come on bud" Hiccup gave his dragon a gentle punch. Toothless didn't budge. Hiccup sighed out loud. "Can you remind me why I'm stuck with you?" he asked the dragon.

Rapunzel watched as Jack made snowflakes in thin air from afar. She watched as he landed into a small frozen pool. Lillith tugged her arm.

"What are you staring at?" Lillith asked, her black eyes turning to Jack. "Watching Jack?" she asked with a smirk.

Rapunzel blushed and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Yes-N-no! No! What–why–why would I do that?" she stammered, not really knowing what to say.

Lillith snickered softly. "You're too obvious" she giggled.

"I–I am?" Rapunzel stuttered, combing a lock of hair in her fingers. She was being obvious? She didn't really know.

Lillith nodded. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Lillith pulled Rapunzel to her feet. "A prince doesn't wait for a princess" Lillith grinned broadly. With that, she pushed Rapunzel to the small pool.

Rapunzel flailed her arms. Her feet were slipping on the thick ice. Lillith grinned.

Rapunzel squealed as she felt the floor leave her feet. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the sudden impact when she felt arms slide under hers. She peeked slowly from her lids. She hadn't fallen completely. But who?

"You okay?" Jack asked, his cold arms under hers. He was smiling.

Rapunzel looked up, her green eyes were wide open. She quickly pulled away. "Yeah I'm alright" she slipped again, Jack caught her arm.

"Yeah right" he pulled her across the ice, his hand clutching her wrists. Rapunzel's cheeks flushed.

Jack slipped Rapunzel back onto the thick snow. She slowly balanced herself and dusted the frost off her purple dress.

"Thanks" she mumbled. She had noticed Jack hadn't let go of her wrist. It was turning cold.

"Um, Jack... you can let go now" she gnawed her cheek again nervously.

"Right" Jack quickly slid his hand off her wrist and Rapunzel rubbed it nervously.

Jack ran a hand on his white hair. "Be careful" he looked away, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink.

Rapunzel held her breath as she walked away. Lillith slapped her thighs in a corner and burst out laughing. Rapunzel went fuming.

"What did you to?" she hissed. Lillith just laughed on.

"You should've seen your face when he caught you in the ice!" Lillith laughed.

Rapunzel blushed at the memory. How she was leaning on his chest. How his arms were holding her steady. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen" she stammered, fiddling with a strand of her hair again.

"Don't deny it. You're too obvious" Lillith giggled, sagging down on the snow.

"I am not denying it!" Rapunzel pouted playfully.

"You can say it now. I'll be watching" Lillith tucked her head in her knees, her white hair falling slowly with a soft _whish._

Rapunzel pouted again and began to braid her hair, twining the delicate strands on her fingers while singing her song.

The sun was setting. This was their last chance to take some rest. Jack settled on a higher fork, above Lillith and leaned back. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around her and Pascal and snuggled beside Max. Merida snuggled beside Toothless and Angus. Hiccup was on Toothless' other side.

The sun was turning the sky salmon pink. Jack glared at the sky. He had no idea what Pitch would do against him. No idea. He doubted Lillith would know too. After what Pitch had did to her, which he didn't really know what. What he knew was this was going to be very bad. Really, really, really bad.

After long minutes of waiting, the sun finally dipped down and the moon was up, shining at the five friends. As usual, no clue at all.

Soon, as Lillith predicted, black sand coiled up into the air.

"Nightmares" Rapunzel whimpered.

"What're they gonna do 'ere?" Merida asked.

"Let's go" Lillith grabbed her katana and stood up, brushing the snow from her black top.

Jack glided down from under the tree and settled beside Lillith.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked, his hair ruffled by the cold wind.

"As we'll always be" Hiccup limped slowly towards them, stretching his 'real' foot.

"Seryasly... is tha' even a question o' yers?" Merida flipped her flaming mop of hair and the curls settled behind her back. She slung her bow over her shoulder and patted Angus.

Rapunzel hopped on Max and Pascal scurried to her shoulder.

Harris, Hamish and Hubert ran to their sister who helped them up on Angus.

Lillith peeled off her vest. A pair of small bat wings stretched from behind her back. Pitch had imbued them withing her system, cursing her and marking her as one of his 'creations'.

"Then we go now" she flew up in the air. Jack followed then Hiccup on Toothless.

"Come on Angus!" Merida flicked the reigns and Angus whinnied.

"Same goes to us Max" Rapunzel smoothed Max's white mane.

Jack looked at her, worried. _How would she fare in there? _he asked himself. _Just be there for her, Jack. You can't lose her..._ he thought grimly.

Lillith's wings made her zoom quickly in the forests. Jack flew a little behind and Toothless was above her. Angus and Max kept up at an average speed, just below her. Lillith felt tears in her eyes. She was leading them to their deaths. They just had no idea yet.

Lillith avoided branches and thorns and trees in the way, making it a little difficult for Jack to follow. She was going too fast.

She stopped, just when Jack managed to follow. She stopped at a barren clearing with nothing good growing.

There was a large entangle of weeds, dead plants, dying trees and a broken bed. A broken bed. A broken bed. A BROKEN BED!Jack peered under the rotting planks of the bed. True enough, there was a gaping hole. At the end of the hole, there was a round glass door that was swinging open.

"Yer sure?" Merida approached him cautiously. Jack and Lillith nodded in unison.

"Alright, we go in as a team and we stick together" Jack looked at Rapunzel.

"No one's going to get left behind" he told her assuringly.

Lillith felt for her katana. She positioned herself downward, her head facing the hole.

"I'll call you when it's alright" she whispered as she flew downward. Peeking under the hole, she saw no sign of Pitch anywhere. There were a few nightmares though.

Lillith drew her katana. There were about fifty of them watching the cages. From the distance, she could just see Bunny's drooping ears and Sandy's glowing sand. She sucked her breath.

"Here goes nothing" she mumbled to herself as she flew towards the nightmares.

She caught them by surprise, attacking one from behind. The nightmare burst into black sand and scattered all over the place. Lillith flew to another one, catching it by the tip of her sword. She plunged it deep into the sand, breaking it finally. A nightmare pranced on her from behind. With a quick motion of her left hand, Lillith raised the katana over her head and blocked the opposing force. She flung the nightmare back to the ground and slammed her heel into the creature's face. It burst in to black sand again, admitting defeat. Lillith spun around and slashed a nightmare in front of her while kicking another one behind her at the same time. She flew into the air and a few followed her. She was busy slashing her way when one smashed its hoof into her chest. The force of impact threw Lillith to the ground. She staggered and coughed, spitting out blood in the process. Wiping her lip on her forearm, she yelled and charged at the nighmares, cutting them in half and tearing them to pieces. Sand flew here and there.

"I don't care how many you are!" Lillith yelled, roughly placing her fist on a nightmare's head and used him as a shield against another of his kind. One nightmare attacked her hand, bumping it and the katana flew out of her hand.

"I have to get the path clear for Jack!" she snapped her fingers and a black bow and arrow manifested in her hands. She aimed it at a nightmare and fired. It hit the target in the forehead and it exploded in ash and sand.

From the surface, the others could only hear clanking of swords and muffled yells. Jack gritted his teeth.

"I have to go" he looked over the edge until Hiccup grabbed his arm.

"No! She told us to stay until she calls us" he protested.

Jack pulled his arm away. "I know what she said" he grumbled.

"Then let's obey her and keep our strength until she calls us down" Rapunzel placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Don' get impatient! She won' go down with'o' a fight anyway" Merida said, trying to keep Jack at bay.

Lillith slammed her back against one of the metal cages and ducked as a nighmare made its way for her. It's hoof caught her arm. Lillith gasped loudly as blood began to trickle from her arm. She flew in the air taunted the nightmares by wagging her fingers with a smirk on her face. She flew in circles and grabbed her katana as she passed low beside it.

She raised it and brought it down, cutting a whole nightmare n half. The sand burst and hit her eye. She winced but flew back up the hole.

"Lillith!" Rapunzel ran to her. Jack widened his eyes at the sight of her gaping slash.

"Puh-lease! Do you have to freak out everytime I get a scratch?" Lillith rolled her eyes at Jack.

He laughed and shook his head. "Are we good?"

"Yeah. I cleared a path for you" Lillith flipped her white hair to one side. "Don't _you _trust me enough?" she asked sarcastically.

"Go get 'em tiger" she patted Hiccup's back.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

Harris, Hamish and Hubert hid under some bushes. "Now, don't come out unless I tell ya to" Merida instructed. "If not, ya 'ave no dessert until next year" she threatened. The three boys obeyed.

"Let's go" Rapunzel wrapped a tuft of hair on a branch and slid down on the rest. Jack followed her, diving into the hole. Toothless came in next, then caught Hiccup down. Merida placed her hand behind her and her foot in front and slid down by letting go and stopping by gripping the sides again. Lillith slid in after Merida.

The place was a wreck. The cages were uverturned, snapped, and thrashed. The tall ceilings were jutted with stalactites and spears. There were stairs leading to another floor and to a basement.

"Where are the others?" Rapunzel whispered in a shaky voice.

"Down in the basement" Lillith scanned the area. "Just go through that-"

She didn't finish her sentence. The ground began to rumble and shake.

"What's happenin' 'ere?" Merida demanded.

"What's going on?" Hiccup sounded really nervous.

"I don't know!" Lillith cried.

With a thunderous _crack!_ the ground began to split in two, the crack line in between Hiccup, Merida and Toothless' side and Jack, Rapunzel and Lillith's.

"Merida!" Rapunzel flicked her long hair but an enourmous wall blocked the golden strands from reaching Merida's grasp.

"Guys!" Jack called hysterically.

The ground had covered the place in thick dust. Jack stopped and coughed. Lillith dropped to the ground, hand on her mouth. Rapunzel shielded her nose from the dust while waving for the others. The dust was so thick she couldn't see anything in front of her. Like a blind cat, she clawed for Jack or Lillith.

From what seemed a corner, there was a loud cackle.

"Rapunzel! What great pleasure!" there was a loud woman's voice. It was coming from Rapunzel's left.

"Who's there?" Rapunzel shook, hoping it wasn't who she was thinking about right now.

***On the other side of the wall**

"Oi!" Merida stopped to cough. "Hiccup!" she screamed the first word she could think of.

"I'm over here!" was the faint reply.

Merida scrambled to her feet, waving the dust away from her eyes.

Hiccup blinked rapidly. The dust had gotten into his eyes and made them watery.

"Toothless!" he hissed. Something bumped against his foot.

"Toothless?" he asked. There was a low moan for an answer. Hiccup felt for his saddle on Toothless.

"Come on bud. Let's find Merida" he swung up on Toothless who flapped his wings for him to gain altitude. The dust cleared. Merida stood there, shading her eyes from the particles, coughing non-stop.

"You okay?" Hiccup landed and ran to Merida.

"Yeah. I thin' so" she replied.

There was a sudden loud rora from the shadows. Hiccup and Merida squinted their eyes to see better.

From the shadows, they could make out a silhouette of a tall animal and one dead, white eye.


End file.
